Love letter!
by Fissi
Summary: "Wahh.. Pengacara Cho! Mana Nyonya Cho?""Hei! Pengacara Cho, istri mu mana?""Pengacara Cho! Kami Shipper mu dan istrimu!" panggilan itu selalu tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin karena peran mereka dalam drama pentas seni beberapa waktu lalu. Setelah kejadian itu berlangsung cukup lama, Sungmin mendapat sebuah surat cinta. Siapakah yang mengirimnya? Ooo.. KyuMin. Drabble. GS.


'**Love letter, EvilKyu~'**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**Summary; "Wahh.. Pengacara Cho! Mana Nyonya Cho?" "Hei! Pengacara Cho, istri mu mana?" "Pengacara Cho, kami shipper mu dan istrimu!" "Hya! Pengacara Cho!" panggilan itu selalu tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin karena peran mereka dalam drama pentas seni beberapa hari lalu. Setelah kejadian itu berlangsung cukup lama dan tetap seperti itu, tiba-tiba Sungmin mendapat sebuah surat cinta. Siapakah yang mengirimnya?**

**Disclaimer: Cuma minjem nama :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The silly nick! Huh!  
Wait.. But I like that!  
TT**

.

.

"Wahh.. Pengacara Cho! Mana Nyonya Cho?"

"Hei! Pengacara Cho, istri mu mana?"

"Yah! Kapan kau akan menangani perceraian kami?" seorang pasangan berakting over dalam hal ini.

"Hwaa.. Pengacara Cho, kami shipper mu dan istrimu! Mana Nyonya Cho Sungmin?!"

"Ya!"

"ya!"

Kyuhyun menelusuri lorong menuju kelasnya dengan wajah memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak ia menginjakan kakinya di sekolah besar ini godaan-godaan tidak penting selalu mengarah padanya. Membuat wajahnya memerah dari telinga hingga ujung hidung.

Grep,

"Yah.. Pengacara Cho! Selamat pagi~ UUu~ Fans mu dengan istri mu makin banyak saja," seseorang merangkul bahu Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, dan berjalan sejajar dengan namja berwajah dingin itu.

"Aishh.. Lepaskan tanganmu ikan. Kenapa kalian tidak pernah berhenti dengan hal konyol seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hhahaha.. Ayolah akui saja, kau jatuh cinta pada istri satu jam mu itukan? Dia masih **single** loh, Kyu~"

"Mwo? Jinjja?" Kyuhyun bertanya antusias saat mendengar kata 'single' itu. Pura-pura tepatnya ==a

"Buahahahaha…" namja yang ternyata bernama Donghae itu tertawa keras saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya terlihat sangat lucu! Hhaha.

Wajah Kyuhyun mendadak masam,"Euh, kenapa aku bisa termakan dengan playboy abal macam dirimu?" ejek Kyuhyun sambil berlalu dengan wajah kesal. Lee Donghae itu! Selalu saja mengerjainya, membuat Kyuhyun menahan malu dan salah tingkah! Jujur saja.., ia memang jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin. Partner dramanya saat pentas seni beberapa hari lalu. Sering berlatih acting 'mesra' dengan yeoja bergigi kelinci itu membuat Kyuhyun merasakan debaran-debaran halus didadanya. Hhoho~

Donghae masih tertawa terbahak hingga berhenti karena melihat tatapan tidak bersahabat para siswa-siswi disekitarnya. Ia kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun,"Tapi aku tidak berbohong kali ini, Kyuhyun-ah. Sungmin benar-benar masih single." Ujar Donghae mulai serius.

"Aku tahu. Lalu?" sahut Kyuhyun dingin.

Ah.. Marah ruapanya."Kau perlu bukti?" tanya Donghae menantang.

"Apa yang bisa kau buktikan ikan?"

"Eih?" Donghae mengeluarkan handphone dari saku jas sekolahnya dengan ahli jari-jarinya menari diatas layar I-phone itu."Ini, aku kemarin chating dengan teman dekat Sungmin dan dia bilang Sungmin masih single. Ayo Cho Kyuhyun, hwaiting! Eo—Eoh? Hyukkie!" tiba-tiba namja ikan itu berbicara ngawur –menurut Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie!" Donghae berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk menghampiri dua orang yeoja yang tengah berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat seseorang yang di sukainya diantara Donghae dan yeoja yang ikan itu panggil 'Hyukkie'. "Eh?" Kyuhyun nampak salah tingkah saat Donghae tengah berbicara dengan Sungmin dan menunjuk dirinya. Ia membatu saat Sungmin berjalan mendekatinya.

.

"Hi, Hyukkie?" sapa Donghae semangat.

Yeoja berambut pirang sebahu itu tersenyum kemudian membalas sapaan Donghae,"Hi, Hae. Tumben kau memanggilku ada apa?" tanya yeoja bernama Hyukkie itu heran.

Donghae tersenyum canggung kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya,"Ah.. Aku mau berterima kasih kau mau membalas chat ku semalam," jawab Donghae tidak penting.

"Eh? Hhahaha.. Kau ini, Hae. Ah ya.. Kau menanyakan Minnie? Ini dia, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah ya! Lee Sungmin-ssi!" panggil Donghae semangat.

"Nde?" Sungmin menyahut dengan lembut.

Donghae tersenyum,"Sungmin-ssi, aku dengar kau tengah mencari orang yang mengirim amplop pink berisi pernyataan cinta?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat,"Ya, Donghae-ssi! Apa kau tahu?" tanya nya dengan suara keras.

"Itu.." jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya tadi.

"Ehh? Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

Donghae mengangguk semangat dengan senyum lima jari khasnya."Dia menunggu balasan, mu Sungmin-ssi. Apa kau sudah menyiapkannya?" jawab Donghae tidak kalah semangat.

Sungmin mengangguk ragu,"I—Iya, ta—tapi.."

"Tapia pa Minnie?"

"Aku ragu,"

"Ayo cepat! Hanya berikan balasannya lalu berlari!"

"Eh?"

"Ayo cepat! Hwaiting!" ujar Donghae dan Hyukkie memberi semangat. Mereka kompak sedikit mendorong Sungmin untuk melangkah. Membuat yeoja itu sangat memerah.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun cepat, ia memberikan sebuah amplop pink yang diterimanya beberapa waktu lalu kemudian berlari menjauh saat Kyuhyun telah menerimanya. Membuat para siswa berseru iri,"Wuuu~~"

Kyuhyun menatap sedih amplop pink ditangannya. Sungmin menolaknya? Jika Sungmin mengembalikan surat yang ia tulis beberapa waktu lalu yang Kyuhyun berikan bukankah itu artinya menolak?

Kyuhyun pun kembali memasukan surat itu kedalam tasnya lalu berjalan lemas menuju kelasnya. Untung saja Kyuhyun tidak berada dalam satu kelas bersama Donghae dan Hyukjae. Dan satu yeoja itu.. Hhh.. KYUHYUN PATAH HATI!

.

**You breaking my heart!  
****ㅠㅠ**

.

Sungmin tengah bersantai dikamarnya sambil menatap handphonenya gelisah. Hei, ini sudah tiga hari setelah ia membalas pesan cinta yang ternyata dari Kyuhyun itu. Bahkan ia menyertakan nomor handphonennya dalam balasan itu. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menghubunginya?

"Ahh.. Molla.. Molla.." Sungmin berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang berisini banyak buku yang tertata rapi. Oh.. Tidak.. Sungmin tidak sedang ingin belajar sekarang.

Slerk.,

Ia membuka laci meja belajarnya yang hanya terisi selembar kertas rapi berwarna pink. Yah.. Surat cinta Kyuhyun tempo lalu. Sungmin kembali ke bednya kemudian membaca kembali surat yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan siapa namja yang terlihat begitu mengagumi dirinya.

.

**.**

_**Dear, Lee Sungmin**_

_Maafkan aku sebelumnya, aku tahu pasti kau akan menganggapku pengecut setelah membaca surat ini._

_Lee Sungmin, apa kau tahu bagaimana indahnya mencintai?_

_Ketika melihat orang yang kita cintai tersenyum tanpa sadar kita akan ikut melengkungkan seulas senyuman._

_Lalu, apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya mencintai?_

_Ketika melihat seseorang yang kita cintai menangis, membuat kita merasa sangat bodoh dan tidak berguna, tentu juga sakit. Sakitnya akan terasa semakin besar jika kita tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa cinta yang kita pendam itu._

_Itulah yang terjadi padaku, Lee Sungmin. Aku hanya bisa mencintaimu dalam diam tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tersenyum saat kau tersenyum, walau kau tidak mengetahuinya. Bahkan aku kadang-kadang seperti orang gila ketika melihat mu bersedih denga setitik air mata._

_Aku tahu aku pecundang. Aku tidak berani berkata 'Aku mencintaimu' dihadapanmu langsung. Tapi.. Dengan surat ini, bolehkah aku mengatakannya?_

'_Aku mecintaimu.. Lee Sungmin,'_

_Aku tahu aku benar-benar buruk dalam hal seperti ini. Tapi.. Aku benr-benar ingin melakukannya!_

_Sincerely,  
Your secret admirer,_

_._

Sungmin tersenyum senang saat telah selesai membaca surat manis itu. Senyum senangnya semakin berkembang saat mengetahui siapa yang mengirimkan surat itu dan siapa secret admirer yang selalu memberinya bunga mawar beberapa minggu lalu. Ya, orang itu Cho Kyuhyun ternyata. Hhaha..

Jika Sungmin tahu yang menulis surat itu Kyuhyun, pasti saja Sungmin akan langsung menerimanya. Tapi karena Sungmin tidak tahu, ia hanya menuliskan nomor handphonennya dan pesan untuk menghubungi.

"Hhh… Kyu~ Hyun~" lirihnya sambil tersenyum senang.

.

**Your soft voice~  
Make me so crazy!**

.

Kyuhyun terlihat seperti mayat hidup beberapa hari ini, bahkan sang psp kesayangan pun ia biarkan begitu saja. Ia hanya diam dan menatap amplop pink yang Sungmin berikan, ia belum membukanya karena tahu apa jawabannya. Maybe? Bisa saja, Kyuhyun salah.

Dan yah, ia baru selesai memarahi Donghae yang dengan lancangnya mengatakan bahwa yang mengirimkan surat itu dirinya. Kyuhyun tidak berbuat apa-apa karena ia takut Sungmin sudah mempunyai namja chingu. Tapi ternyata belum dan Donghae mengacaukan segalanya.

Srek,

Kyuhyun tidak peduli kali ini, ia membuka surat itu cepat. Lalu melihat isinya,"Eoh?" ia terperanjat saat melihat isi dari surat itu terlihat berbeda. Dengan semangat ia mulai membaca surat itu.

.

_Dear My secret admirer,_

_Hei.. Kenapa kau menulis surat seperti ini? Kau bisa berbicara langsung padaku :D  
Kau bisa menghubungi ku disini.. 010-xxx-xxx_

_Umm dan yah.. Gomawo untuk suratnya!_

_:D_

_With love,  
Lee Sungmin_

.

"Hyaa!" Kyuhyun berteriak senang sambil meloncat loncat dibednya. Dengan cepat ia meraih handphonennya lalu mengetikan beberapa digit angka yang diketahui sebagai nomor Sungmin.

Klik,

Terdengar sebuah bunyi ketika Kyuhyun menekan tombol dial-up.

'Tuttutt..'

'Yeoboseyo?'

Deg,

Deg,

Déjà vu. Kyuhyun mematung seperti es sekarang, mendengar suara lembut itu membuatnya seakan-akan gila.

'Yeoboseyo?'

Pliip.

Dengan bodohnya Kyuhyun menekan tombol merah di ponselnya saat suara pujaan hatinya menyapa untuk yang kedua kalinya."Ahh.." ia berseru lemas kemudian menatap langit-langit dengan tersenyum."Lee Sungmin~~" ujarnya sambil memeluk ponsel dan surat balasan dari Sungmin.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun merasakan handphonenya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

010-xxx-xxx

"Eh?" ia tersentak saat melihat sebuah pesan dari nomor Sungmin.

Klik,

Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol open di ponselnya.

.

From: 010-xxx-xxx

'Nugu? Nae secret admirer? Huh? :D'

.

"Woahh.." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang kemudian mengetik balasan dengan cepat.

.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

From: 010-xxx-xxx

'Yup! :D'

.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

From: 010-xxx-xxx

'Wah.. Kau menghubungiku akhirnya :p'

.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

From: 010-xxx-xxx

'Aku takut kau menolak ku. Aku sangat malu bersikap penakut seperti ini.'

.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

From: 010-xxx-xxx

'Hei.. Aku belum memberikan balasannya. Aku bingung, jika misalnya aku menjawab ya. Aku saja tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Aku memberikannya besok. KyuHyun-ssi,'

.

"Woah!" Kyuhyun berteriak senang dan kembali meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Ya? Ya? Apa itu artinya Sungmin akan menerimanya?

Semoga iyaaa! Kyuhyun berteriak dalam Hatinya.

Lee Sungmin!

Saranghae!

Saranghanda!

Hhahahaha..

.

Sungmin mentap ponsel pinknya berbinar, kyaa! Ia baru saja menerima telepon singkat dan pesan dari Kyuhyun! Sang secret admirer! Sungmin berjanji untuk memberi balasannya besok. Ia pun kembali ke meja belajarnya kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas yang terlihat sangat manis dan cantik.

Senyum tidak pernah pupus dari wajah manis itu. Huaa~

.

**Your sweet confession,  
Make me DIE!  
I Love you!**

.

Keesokan harinya Sungmin nampak tengah menunggu kedatangan sang secret admirer untuk memberikan jawaban yang ia janjikan. Ia berdiri depan kelas Kyuhyun dan tentu saja para siswa-siswi menggodanya,"Uuu~ Nyonya Cho tengah menunggu kedatangan suaminya.. Ciee~~"

"Waw.. Waw.. Akan ada moment pengacara Cho dengan istrinya, ayo kita lihat..!"

"Ciee~~ Nyonya Cho sedang menunggu suami mu ya?"

Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk malu dengan wajah merah padam mendengar godaan itu. Hei, padahal ia baru berdiri lima menit disini, tapi kenapa?

"Sungmin?" suara Donghae menyapanya.

Dengan sungmin menganggkat wajahnya dan—

Blush,

Wajahnya memerah saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping Donghae.

Sret,

Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya memberikan sebuah amplop manis berwarna biru pada Kyuhyun. Lalu berlari setelah Kyuhyun menerimanya. Membuat Kyuhyun gugup setengah mati!"Ayo Kyu! Cepat buka!" desak Donghae.

Sret..

Kyuhyun membuka surat itu dengan rapih, lalu membaca isinya seksama. Matanya nampak membaca tulisan tangan Sungmin yang indah dikertas itu. Tiba-tiba senyum berkembang di wajahnya"Yay! Ikan! Sungmin menerima ku!" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae.

"Ya! Ya! Jinnja?"

"Jinjjaya!"

"Hyaa! Cukhae!" seketika didepan ruangan kelas XI IPA-1 itu nampak sangat ribut. Kyuhyun memberikan surat Sungmin pada Donghae lalu berlari mengejar yeoja nya yang belum jauh itu.

Drap! Drap!

Drap!

"Hosh.."

"Hosh.. Lee Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari.

Tep,

Sungmin mengehentikan langkah terburu-burunya lalu berbalik dengan pelan."Nde?" sahutnya gugup pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri kurang dari satu meter dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat wajah pucat itu. Perlahan ia melangkan mendekati Sungmin, menatap yeoja itu dalam kemudian

Chu~

Ia mencium pipi kanan Sungmin singkat lalu segera berbisik,"Saranghaeyo~"

"Wuuuu~~~~ Pengacara Cho dan istrinyaa!" para siswa-siswi segera membentuk lingkaran mengitari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendapati perilaku Kyuhyun padanya, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya,"Na..Nado.." jawabnya gugup dengan tubuh limbung.

Grep,

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menangkapnya kemudian menatapnya jahil,"Nado apa Minnie?" tanyanya yang mengundang riuhan dari para siswa-siswi.

"Na.. nado.. Saranghaeyo~"

"Woaa! Pengacara Cho akan mentarktir kita dikantin ayo cepat!" mereka bersorak sorai saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Go—"

"Hyaa! Ada apa ini?" teriakan memekikan terdengar dari belakangan kerumunan. Membuat para siswa termasuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tercengang.

"Huwaa! Heechul songsaengnim! Ayo lari!" para siswa-siswi itu berlari berhamburan kebeberapa arah agar gurunya killernya itu tidak dapat menangkap mereka. Begitu juga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlari dengan berpegangan tangan.

"Lari!"

"Hwaa! Awas tertangkap!"

"Awas! Hhhahaha…"

"Hya! Jangan lari kalian! Kembali ke kelas masing-masing!" teriakan Heechul songsaengnim semakin menggila.

"Hyaa!"

HHahaha..

.

.

**And then,  
Happy ending~~~**

**(^0^)**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog,**

Hyukjae nampak tengah memasang wajah sebalnya, bagaimana tidak? Huh! Ia menyesal ikut belajar bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin! Akhirnya apa? Ia terlihat seperti orang ketiga yang tidak dianggap disini. Ia memainkan ponselnya dan berusaha mencari kesenangan di jejaring social facebook miliknya.

Tik..tik tikkk..

Bunyi ponselnya saat Hyukjae mengetikan beberapa kalimat untuk status terbarunya.

.

**Eunhyukkie**

'Ini belajar atau apa? Kenapa aku malah menjadi iri melihat orang yang pacaran? TT kapan aku mempunyai pacar?'

1 minutes ago. 137 like. 1 commment.

**.**

**Donghae**

Aku mau jadi pacarmu! Saranghaeyo Hyukkie~~:*

1 minutes ago. Like.

.

"Uh?" Hyukjae terbelalak saat melihat satu komentar dari status yang ia buat tadi."Donghae? Jinjjaa?" pekiknya keras.

**.**

_**Dear My secret Admirer,**_

_Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai,_

_Namun aku tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai._

_Aku tidak pernah merasa sakit,_

_Namun setelah aku mendengarmu sakit, hati ku terasa sakit juga._

_Perasaan yang sama, pernah aku rasakan. Mencintai seseorang dalam diam tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rasanya sangat sakit, sayangnya aku tidak lebih baik dari dirimu. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Bahkan aku tidak pernah bisa jujur dengan hatiku sendiri. Sungguh miris bukan?_

_Kau tahu siapa orangnya?_

_Itu… Dirimu,_

_Aku mencintaimu seperti orang bodoh, Kyunnie. Menatapmu dengan tatapan inginku. Sungguh menyedihkan bukan? Terima kasih telah datang dan mengobati segala rasa kesakitanku. Dan menyadarkan bahwa.._

_Aku, juga mencintaimu. Cho Kyuhyun._

_Sincelery your,  
Lee Sungmin._

**END**

Sorry for typo! Meskipun jelek, tolong berikan komentarnya :D  
-Fissi-


End file.
